In My Nightmares
by SoCalSucks
Summary: This is my greatly anticipated sequel to In My Dreams. Enjoy!
1. Unbearable Pain

**I'm back. With another story. Another story, a sequel, in fact. A sequel to... What else? In My Dreams. So, read and tell me what you think!

* * *

****"In My Nightmares"**

**Chapter 1**

The pain was unbearable.

The pain on my chest, hardly able to breathe. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with darkness. I felt suffocated, as if I was drowning. And that's when I woke up.

Gasping into the cool night air, I sat shivering, shivering hard. I stumbled up and clambered to the adjoining bathroom, just in time for me to vomit on the bathroom floor. The tiles sat glistening with it, my last meal, which happened to be lunch, since I hadn't been feeling well enough to eat dinner.

"Do I have the flu?" I grumbled, opening my mouth wide to observe my tongue. It was a healthy, pink color, nowhere near explaining why I had vomited all over my bathroom.

I grumbled again before pressing a button to activate Cynthia, the robotic dog my boyfriend had built for me. Yep, my boyfriend. You know, the one with the whippy-do hair? Uh-huh. Jimmy Neutron. I mean, 5 years ago,after I had gone into a slight coma and come back, we had pushed aside our differences, stopped fighting, and, well, gotten 'together'.

Okay, well, it took a little longer thana few days. Let's try a few months. I mean, we had to get to really know each other before getting together! And I suppose that built a foundation to a nice, healthy relationship. Or at least, that's what Libby said.

And for those of you who weren't here for my coma-induced adventures, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Cynthia Aurora Vortex, but I like to be called Cindy.

Anyway, when I was 12, I had been at my 12th birthday party, it was a pool party, and I had slipped and hit my head.

From there on, I had these incredibly creepy nightmares (in my coma) of someone being killed. Also, you can't forget the fact that I had begun throwing up blood. Anyway, in my coma, I had these dreams, kind of like premonitons, and even if I was trying to prevent whatever was supposed to happen, I failed miserably.

You see, in my coma-dream-thingy, I was supposed to save Jimmy from being stabbed in the back by Carl. Yeah, Carl!

But thankfully, I think all of that was caused by my painkillers, and when I woke up, everything was back to normal!

Crazy, don't you think?

Back to present life. I skipped over Cynthia into my bedroom, pushed aside the sweaty covers and pulled out fresh, clean ones from the linen closet. I sighed sullenly before drifting slowly off to sleep.

_Please don't make this another coma..._

* * *

At 17, you'd expect me to be more... Playful, adventurous, loose. Well, none of those words described me. I was the overacheiving, pain-in-the-ass, disciplinarian. 

Even my boyfriend got sick of me. But he always came back. Just like I knew he would.

And this morning was no exception. Ever since my little vomit incident last night, I was really uptight, snapping at people for no reason at all.

"What's wrong, Cin'?" asked Jimmy.

I glared at him. "Nothing's wrong, can't you just leave me alone?"

Sheen walked by with Libby clutching his arm, and he chuckled a little bit as he exclaimed, "_Someone's_ riding the crimson wave!" (Reference to the movie: _Clueless_)

Libby smiled at me, but I mistook it for a smirk.

"Geez Libby, I thought you were my best friend!"

She scowled at me now.

"Dang, girl, you really _must _be riding the crimson wave!"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

But Jimmy was the one who got it really bad.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" he asked again.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone. You with your bitter shit! I've got enough of that to begin with!"

Jimmy stared at me in bewilderment. "What bitter shit? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Just leave me alone, Neutron!"

That struck home. I haven't called him Neutron in five years. Obviously, he was shocked. So was Carl. And Libby. And Sheen.

"C-Cindy," he whispered, something that looked remotely like tears, glistening in his eyes. "What did I do?"

Something tugged at my heart, but I chose to ignore it, resuming my pummeling of Jimmy's emotions.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

And from then on, I had antagonized myself from the group. I mean, although it seemed nobody really cared about Jimmy except maybe Carl, but deep down inside, they all loved him. Especially me. But it didn't seem like that. And I had no idea what had come over me.

* * *

_Again, the pain on my chest. This time, I didn't bother to open my eyes, it would've been useless anyway. Instead, this time, I clawed at my chest, hoping to catch whoever or whatever was holding me under. But I felt nothing. I just felt a burning in my lungs, my limbs._

_Desperate for air, I opened my eyes, but I knew it was useless. There was darkness shrouded all around, nothing to see, nothing to feel except the pain I felt._

That's when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Feedback would be greatly appreciated, yo.**


	2. Fifth Link

**Chapter 2**

I woke up suddenly, looking around and noticing that it was Study Hall. The pain residing from my chest, I fought the urge to vomit right then and there.

But without success. I _did _vomit. And I vomited all over who was in front of me.

Which just so happened to be Betty Quinlan, which isn't so bad, but still...

"Miss Vortex!" gasped my teacher, Mr. Fowel. Yes, similar name to Ms. Fowl, but no relation. Anyway, after he noticed that I had blown chunks over Betty, he waved me over to ther front of the class before shoving me out the door.

"Go to the nurse's office, quickly! I'll have Miss Folfax take your stuff to you later!"

And he shut the door. Wait, let's rephrase that, he _slammed_ the door. But he opened it again, only to usher a fuming Betty out the door.

"Miss Quinlan, Miss Vortex, please head to the nurse's office _immediately_."

And we did.

* * *

"Open your mouth, hun, real wide," muttered Mrs. Walter, the nurse. And then she stuck this wooden popsicle thing into my mouth, making me gag. 

"Well, you seem fine, but maybe you should stay home for a day to be sure, okay?"

Then she turned to Betty, who just so happened to be wearing some clothes from the lost and found, but that was doing nothing to cloak the awful smell of regurgitated school pizza.

_"I hate you,_" mouthed Betty, obviously meaning that she hated me. I rolled my eyes and clutched my stomach in mock sickness.

"Can I go home now, Mrs. Walter? I don't feel so good..."

She looked at me knowingly before walking over to the door that adjoined the nurse's office with the main office.

"I'm sending Cynthia Vortex home, she's sick!" she yelled to Mrs. Bell, the secretary. Mrs. Bell nodded before typing away at her iMac.

Mrs. Walter walked back, gave Betty a disapproving sniff (who wouldn't? She smells like puke!) and pushed me out of the door.

"I'll have Mrs. Bell call your mom tonight about this, alright?"

I nodded and started trudging away; Mrs. Walter knew that my house was only a block away from Retroville High School, so she had no problem sending me off.

But who said I was going back home?

* * *

I had gone to Jimmy's lab, which had surprisingly evolved over the years. He now had 3 security measures for getting in. But it was no problem for me, he had programmed everything needed into VOX even before we started going out. Stage one was the old one, the DNA scan. Stage two was a little bit more complicated, it was a retinal scanner. Stage three was the easiest, which is odd, since it was the last security stage. It was just a password. 

And that was the thing I really needed, because although Jimmy had programmed my DNA, and my retinas into VOX, he had never told me the password.

After I got past the first two stages, I got ready for the ultimate showdown. Let's see if I can guess what my boyfriend put for the password.

_Input Password:_

I thought for a moment before typing in my guess.

_Input Password: jimmyboygenius_

Bright red letters flashed in front of my face, causing me to sigh in exasperation.

_ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED_

I thought again as the red letters disappeared and the password page reappeared.

_Input Password_: _cindyvortex_

Again, the monitor was filled with _ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED_

After that had disappeared a moment later, I thought even harder. What was the last thing anyone would guess?

_Input Password: cindyneutron_

And this time, instead of many red words, the monitor was filled with green words.

_ACCESS GRANTED ACCESS GRANTED ACCESS GRANTED ACCESS GRANTED ACCESS GRANTED_

I smirked, realizing what a romantic Jimmy was.

* * *

I stepped out of the high tech elevator quickly to rush over to the main computer, booting it up and then typing in _'premonitions' _on Google.

Okay, not the most reliable source, but you've got to admit, it was the easiest.

Anyway, a whole bunch of results came up, but I clicked the first one and got a page that had something to do with comics. The second link I clicked brought me to the homepage of this new age store, but by the fifth link, I had hit jackpot.

The fifth link brought me to a site some woman named Joanne O'Connor had made. But it seemed legitimate enough for me to keep poking around.

But footsteps coming from the elevator area brought me back to reality.

It was Jimmy, and he was kind of mad at me for my behavior from earlier.

"What are _you_ doing here? How'd you get in anyway, I never told you the password!"

I stood up, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"You didn't have to," I whispered before pulling him into a heated embrace. Seconds, _minutes_, flew by as we kissed, me holding tightly onto his shirt, him holding tightly to my waist.

"You're so sweet, James, I'd never have guessed that it was 'cindyneutron'!"

Jimmy had barely enough time to reel his lips back in as his eyes snapped open. "D-Did you just call me James?"

"So?" I asked coyly, biting my bottom lip for full effect. "Why do we need names anyway?"

And with that I practically threw Jimmy on the ratty old couch, jumping on top of him as soon as he had landed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked delightedly.

I smiled before answering in a purr. "Let's call this an apology."


	3. The Pain That Won't Go Away

**Chapter 3**

_Pain. So much pain. There was a throbbing in my arms, my legs, my whole body. I was unmoving, my limbs dragging along as I drifted away from where I had started from._

_"Jimmy!" I screamed, but I was aware that no sound came from between my lips. I tried thrusting my arms forward, moving my fingers to see if I could feel anything in front of me. But my arms stayed limp, floating with my body..._

"Jimmy!" I screamed. This time, someone _did_ come rushing toward me, someone holding me in an embrace as I caught my breath.

I was in Jimmy's lab, and apparently, I had been napping on his sofa, right after our heavy make-out session.

"What's wrong? What is it?" asked Jimmy, his eyes showing a hint of fear.

I was still looking around in bewilderment, but stopped as my eyes landed on the large clock above the entrance to Jimmy's lab. It read 4:32, and I knew my mother was going to be furious for not letting her know I was going to be somewhere else.

"Oh my God, I have to get home, like, right now!" I gasped. Jimmy brushed the hair away from my face and shushed me.

"Relax, Cindy. I called your mom right after you fell asleep. She said to tell you to be home by 6."

I hung limp from his arms, tears threatening to fall down my flushed face.

"Jimmy... Can you stay with me until I go home?" I whispered.

He stared at me, confusion swimming in those deep blue eyes of his. But after a while, he sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure thing."

I smiled at him, my heart still pounding as I recalled the contents of my nightmare.

"Jimmy?" I asked. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Do you remember when I was 12? And I went into that coma?" He nodded. "Well, you know those '_dreams_' I kept talking about?" Another nod.

I swallowed hard, trying to relieve myself of the huge lump that was stuck in my throat.

"I think I'm having them again," I whispered. A chill ran through my arms and legs, making me shudder.

He had never quite believed my stories of back when I was in the coma, thinking it was just a drug-induced stupor. It was obvious why he would never believed; science always ruled out paranormality.

"Cindy," he sighed. "That's just... That's just nonesense, just let it go."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say now.

"But Jimmy... Do you really think I'm lying?"

He looked at me with those big blue eyes of his, his brain apparently working overtime to decide on an answer.

"Look," he sighed. "Cindy... I want to believe you, I really do! But it just seems so impossible, you know? I mean, I need proof, I'm a scientist!"

I felt my lower lip begin quivering.

"Fine... Can you walk me home?"

I stood up, shaking on my rubbery legs. He took my arm and steadied me.

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
